


His Flirt

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's been flirting with Leon, but Leon doesn't think Gwaine actually means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for persikay at the 2013 [Happy October Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/13316.html) who asked for Leon/Gwaine with a prompt of mists.

Leon, in general, liked hunts. Being away from Camelot and the expectations of being a knight--one of the reasons he thought Arthur liked hunts, too, being away from his responsibilities for a little bit of time--and being away from the routine of courtly life. On a hunt, there was no ceremony to stand on; there were no rules and no stuck up, high bred women looking down on him for his lowly manners. The clothes were simpler and the food easy on the stomach. The knights and Arthur all were more cheerful, relaxed, loose. They would catch some deer, some wild birds; that was the point of a hunt, after all. But Leon preferred the rest of it to the actual hunting part.

So he was in a good mood when the hunting party set out on that misty morning. It was cool October morning, a sign some said of a bad winter, but it was perfect after a terrible summer. The feeling of warmth as he pulled his cloak tighter around him, the enveloping feeling the mist gave, and as there had been rather a lot of parties and visiting noblemen--with noblewomen--the feeling of disappearing away from the real world; all of this was comforting to him. He was even able to banter with Gwaine for some of the time as they sought out one of Arthur's favourite hunting grounds.

The group was cheered when they brought down a mighty stag after lunch and despite the summer, they found a good stream to camp by. So far luck was on their side and Leon eagerly looked forward to the week.

But as they were setting up the tents for the evening, it was discovered that there were more than enough tents and fewer men would have to share one. Normally, they brought only a scarce handful as the close quarters as the only one who actually needed a lone tent was the king. As Arthur began yelling at Merlin--because of course someone had to be blamed and of course Arthur would blame Merlin--the knights and attendants began to partner up and take tents.

"You can share with me," Gwaine offered Leon with a wink as he helped set the tents up.

Leon felt the bottom fall out of his stomach and watched, helplessly, as the tent was erected in short order. In even less time, dinner had been eaten and all of them began leaving the fire to sleep. Gwaine, having commandeered the seat next to Leon, nudged him in the ribs. "All right there?"

Leon swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Gwaine hummed thoughtfully. "I didn't mean to let you think you were stuck with me--I just thought it would be nice, us sharing."

Leon didn't say anything, but it was because he didn't know what to say. Gwaine had been a bit too keen on Leon for his comfort; flirting and staying close and dropping hints. Leon was flattered--for all that the town thought that Gwaine was a womanizer with no standards, Leon knew better. Gwaine was particular who he took to bed and to have his attention was worth a pretty coin. Leon just wasn't sure that he wanted to be Gwaine's latest conquest--better to have once than not at all, but Leon wanted more with Gwaine.

Because Gwaine was handsome and brave and charming; he was funny, always ready to listen and offer advice, always willing to cheer his friends up. If Leon was honest, he would admit that he had been wanting Gwaine for a long time, as a man was supposed to want a woman. But Leon wanted Gwaine and certainly not as a simple bed warmer.

"You've been cool toward me," Gwaine said into the silence. "I haven't--I mean...you do like men, right?"

Leon half smiled and finally looked at Gwaine. Gwaine looked upset and worried. There were men who took objection to a man wanting another man, would torture such men for their "unnatural desires"; Leon shook his head. "I do."

Gwaine beamed. "Then what's the problem?"

Leon took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to turn in. Try not to stumble over me on your way in, yeah?"

~~~

Less than an hour later, Gwaine entered the tent and began undressing. Back turned to the entrance, Leon listened with a thundering heart and prayed that Gwaine would be gentleman enough to slip into his own bedroll. Footsteps toward his, though, made him tense up and try to breath as though he were asleep.

"Merlin caught me by the fire," Gwaine said softly. "He said that I should probably let you know that I'm serious about you and I. I respect you, Leon, and want you as more than a bed partner for a night or seven."

Leon turned in his bedroll, confused. "What?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I want you...as my lover. For as long as we can make it work."

Leon's breath caught. "Lovers?"

Gwaine nodded and took another step closer. "If you'll have me."

Leon only needed a moment to make his decision. He lifted up his blanket and Gwaine squeezed himself in. They eventually rolled on their sides, face to face, and with a smile, Gwaine kissed him. "There we go. Finally."

Leon flushed. "You could have just said something."

Gwaine nuzzled Leon's neck. "Better to flirt."

Well, he certainly was that, but now he was Leon's flirt. Leon grinned into the darkness. He rather liked the sound of that.


End file.
